Oz: The Golden Road of Power
by T 575
Summary: Fresh meat arrives in Oz, and the dogs are more than happy to tear it apart. New inmate Lester Dirkin thought he would take the prison in notime, but Emerald City isn't that easy.Rated 'M' Very Strong Language. Sex & Drug references.


**Oz: Golden Road of Power.**

**Summary:- Fresh meat arrives in Oz, and the dogs are more than happy to tear it apart. **

New inmate Lester Dirkin thought he would take the prison in no-time, but Emerald City isn't that easy. New tougher Correctional Officer's have replaced the old, including the threatening new CO captain. And with the drug trade drying out, the gangs are on the verge of war against the CO's and each other.

**Disclaimer:-** HBO and CBS own.

---

'Power can be revealed in many ways. It can appear within the man with the biggest muscles. Or within the man with the most life-experience. Or it can even appear on the side of the law...

But no matter how many forms power can take, it cannot hide, and why would it try. Being powerful means being the best, no-one can fuck you up if your the best now can they?

But in Oz. Oz may be the only fucking place that power doesn't mean a fucking thing. No-one can be the best in prison...or can they?'

"But I'm innocent! I'm innocent you fucking bitches! I'm fucking innocent!"

His pleas of innocence were heard but not taken seriously as he was dragged from the courtroom. Nothing he said was ever taken seriously. Prisoner number: not yet issued. Lester Dirkin. Nature of crime: Murder...well, supposedly. When the cops arrived, they didn't think that Lester was just a passer-by who had stopped in the side of the road to attend to a bloody man, not thinking, when eyewitness reports came in, that they had only seen the partial crime. The poor fuck got twenty years for something some other guy did, and Lester was just trying to help. Just goes to show; No good deed goes unpunished. Possibility of parole in fifteen years.

"Yeah? So was the guy you killed." Tim McManus, replied, his hands on his hips. Giving the classic talk down he made to all the inmates arriving at Oz. "You have been at Oz five minutes and already your in my office. What an impression." McManus founded Emerald City on the dream that all prisoners can be rehabilitated, it was his whole life, which explains why he was so pissed off. Being sent to the office was like fucking his dreams up the ass. Not like that was such a disgusting concept.

"Hey, let me ask you something. If everything you feared about prison was true, how would you stop fags raping you, huh?" McManus stared at the young African-American. Lester Dirkin was only twenty and now the next time he sees the sky, he might be twice his age. Tim looked stuck for words. "You got something to say?" Lester rose from his chair and got right up to McManus face, and as if on some cue, a CO comes to hold him back. "My defence is that I was defending myself... Can I go back to my cell now. I see that you don't understand shit about what goes on in your own prison."

"Fine. Take him back to his pod." McManus motions for the CO to 'escort' him back to his pod as instructed. "But just so you know...nothing gets by me okay." Lester thought 'yeah whatever'. As he was removed from the office, Oz Warden Leo Glynn stepped in. "Leo? What's up?"

"Governor Devlin has something he wants me to enforce, without your consent." Said Glynn emotionless.

"Yeah, so what?" McManus stated, sitting at his desk.

"He wants more CO's...and he's got them. They are coming today. I know it's short notice but he is threatening to close Em City unless the place's murder rate drops. And this is the easiest way, they are all military officers, six of them stationed all around Em City. Plus one new CO Captain. You okay with all this?" Tim was always a little annoyed that Devlin was ordering him around but had no choice but to agree.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile...

Lester had arrived at his cell. His cell mate, none other that Augustus Hill. "Hey roomie." he wheeled his wheelchair over to Lester. "What's your name?" Hill offered his hand to shake.

"What do you care?" Lester didn't even glance at Hill as he went and jumped on the top bunk. Augustus Hill wasn't exactly happy with his new cell mate. A rude first meeting, and a bad first impression.

"Hey, I fucking asked you a question...Okay, lets start over. Hi, I'm Augustus Hill, how are you doing?"

"Lester Dirkin." Lester smiled and reached over and shook his hand.

"So, how are you enjoying the hospitality Lester?" He asked, looking out through the glass walls of their cell at a curious CO.

"Oh yeah, it's like the fucking Ritz." Augustus laughed.

"Your right there." Lester, scratched himself through his prison uniform. "Hey let me show you the gang." He jumped off the bunk and looked out of the pod down into the main area of the cell where a dozen prisoners watched TV. "Over there, is Shillinger, he runs the Aryans, okay, one word about them. Stay the fuck out of their way, bad news."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"There, over by the Muslims praying is Kareem Said. He's okay. But try to watch out, he'll try to covert you and he talks bullshit about 'Allah'... There is the Italians around somewhere. The homeboys and Adebisi, you should go to them, control pretty much all of the 'tit's' coming in, they are in a bit of mess with the Italians. Also, watch out for The Latino's, The Irish, The Bikers, The Gays. There are also the others, oddballs who don't seem to fit in any category. Like me."

"'cause of your disability right?" Lester pointed out.

"I guess...Oh and the worst of them all. The CO's. Stay out of their way, especially. Enjoy your stay Lester Dirkin."


End file.
